


Want it?

by orphan_account



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: For a Friend, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Regret, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sum jinhyuk smut :)





	Want it?

Jinwoo wimpered into the kiss as the younger bit and tugged on his lower lip. "so pretty" Minhyuk spoke, licking the elder lip before smashing their lips together. Minhyuk prodded Jinwoo's lip with his tongue as he opened his mouth. The wet muscle was met with another, twirling around eachother for dominance. Eventually the younger won, tongue now exploring the cavern of his mouth as Jinwoo whimpered once more.

  "H-hyuk" Jinwoo panted into the air as Minhyuk pulled away, eyes darkening. "Yes baby?" The elder blushed "want-" 

"Want what? Use your words love" he urged as the elder's face darkened as hs mumbled his response. Minhyuk's lups curled into an all knowing smirk as he gently picked Jinwoo up from his lap and placed him directly on the bed. The taller pressed his lips onto the skin of his thighs as Jinwoo let out a mewl, clenching the bedsheets. Nibbling onto the skin, his eyes looking at the male under his sight, taking in his features. Minhyuk pulled himself up, pulling himself into Jinwoo's sight as he pressed their naked bodies together, as both groaned at the friction.

  "want you, please" The elder whined, as Minhyuk leaned to the side and grabbing the lube from it. He popped the cap, pouring a decent amount onto his fingers as Jinwoo rolled onto his stomach. Warming it up between his fingers of his left hand, his right hand reached for the elder's ass, gently groping and massaging the globe of flesh. Once warm enough, he pulled the cheeks apart and pressed his middle finger against the rim. "p-please hyukie, put it in"

   Minhyuk only chuckled as he pushed the finger in, Jinwoo gasping in return. He pumped his finger, smiling as the smaller began to wiggle around. He pressed a second finger in and crooked them, massaging his walls slowly. Soon after he was a moaning mess, rocking rapidly against the three fingers in him. When the younger deemed it was enough, he went to grab the condom, but as he did Jinwoo's soft hand cicled around his wrist, maing him turn his head. The elder looked down "n-no condom.."

   Minhyuk nodded, cooing at the smaller "do you want to face me or?-" "wanna face you" Jinwoo breathed out, lying on his back. Minhyuk poured more lube onto his legnth, hissing at the cold and pumped himself a bit before moving his hips towards Jinwoo. He looked at the elder once more before pushing in harshly, the elder letting out a mixture between a yelp and moan.

  He gently started rocking back and forth, finding an easy rhythm. Jinwoo's eyes closed as he arms held onto Minhyuk's shoulder, half lost in thought as another rock of the youngers hips hitting against the back of his thighs. He liked this, liked how they could have this moment, liked the way Minhyuk fucks like he dances: fluidly and unrelentingly sharp, perfect in the aspect. He whimpered as the younger moved harshly, thrusting into the waiting heat. 

The room filled with moans, sweat and the sound of skin againsts skin. It wasn't long before Jinwoo came, Mingyuk following soon after.

  Minhyuk slowly pulled out as Jinwoo whimpered, ignoring it slightly as he got up and came back with a wet towel, cleaning him and the elder off. After he was done, he quickly slipped on a pair of boxers and pulled his shirt over the sleepy smaller's head. He plopped back down on the bed, pulling Jinwoo close to his chest as he listened to the sound of him snoring slightly. He turned off the light, holding the elder closer as he closed his eyes.


End file.
